Scientists in the United States, Europe, and Japan are now strongly involved in the design and fabrication of computing structures for image processing. This situation is a significant turn about from that witnessed in the late 1960s and in the 1970s when only industry was involved in such procedures. (The last major research computer to be fabricated directly under university influence was the Illiac IV designed by the University of Illinois at Urbana and fabricated for installation at the Ames Laboratory of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration by the Burroughs Corporation.) Certain of these computer structures are being applied for image processing in the medical sciences. Examples are the POLYP system being fabricated by Dr. Peter Bartels (University of Arizona), the PHP, funded by the Perkin-Elmer Corporation and installed at the Biomedical Image Processing Unit in Pittsburgh shared by Carnegie-Mellon University and University of Pittsburgh for studies in both radiology image processing and image processing of micrographs (Professor Kendall Preston-NIH grant GMS28221), and the CLIP4 built at University College London and used in medical image processing by Dr. M. J. B. Duff. By realizing the importance of clone coordination between universities in research in computing structures or image processing, Dr. M. J. B. Duff initiated a series of workshops, starting in 1979 and meeting annually thereafter, which have had a major impact in the directions in which research in this field has taken. Two of four of these workshops have been supported in Great Britain by the National Science Research Council, in Italy by the National Council on Science and Engineering, and in the U.S. by the National Science Foundation. Due to a total revision in the way Great Britain research funding is distributed, the Science and Engineering Research Council will no longer be able to support these meetings. Despite this fact it has been decided by the workshop organizers (Drs. Duff, Levialdi, and Uhr and Prof. Preston) to proceed with the seventh in the series and to pursue new avenues of funding for support. This proposal, therefore, requests funds to permit seven attendees from the United States.